Why Is My Love Like This
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Even though I tell it not to go, even though I tell it to stop    My heart keeps going towards you    It doesn't wear out, it doesn't decrease    Why is my love like this? KhunWoo Story


Yeah, salah satu fict KhunWoo yang aku post. Hehehe. Terinspirasi dari film "Crazy Little Things Called Love", "The Love of Siam", dan lagu "Gaseumi Eotteokhae Dwaennabwa". Dan kalimat berbahasa Inggris di bawah ini adalah terjemahan dari lagu itu. Hehehe... Berminat untuk membacanya? Oh iya, mian buat yang udah review di ffku "Hurt", mungkin sequelnya nanti ya... Nunggu free dulu. :D. Selamat menikmati! :D

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

_Even though I tell it not to go, even though I tell it to stop_

_My heart keeps going towards you_

_It doesn't wear out, it doesn't decrease_

_Why is my love like this?_

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**Why Is My Love Like This?**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: 2PM Wooyoung, 2PM Nickhun, f(x)'s Victoria**

**Main Pair: KhunYoung slight!KhunToria**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: they belong to each other. But Wooyoung is mine! Yeah! And this fict belong to me.**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not.**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

"Victoria itu gadis yang manis, bukan?" gumam Nickhun. Matanya menerawang ke hamparan langit luas.

"Hn.." jawab Wooyoung singkat, yang terbaring di atas rerumputan bersama Nickhun, sembari memainkan bola sepak yang ada di tangannya.

"Dia memberiku cokelat kemarin. Bukankah itu sangat manis?"

"Hm.. Cokelat memang manis.." jawab Wooyoung. Nickhun mengernyit bingung sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memandang heran pada sobat karibnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wooyoung menyingkapi laku aneh Nickhun.

"Kau ini aneh!"

Wooyoung hanya tersenyum simpul, "Ayo pulang. Eomma pasti sudah mencariku. Huh.."

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Wooyoung membanting tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya terasa agak berat. Ia cukup mengantuk, dan lelah tentunya karena barusan ia menghabiskan waktu sore harinya dengan bermain sepak bola. Hampir saja, ketika matanya sudah hampir terpejam penuh, suara "Tuk" menginterupsinya. Otomatis Wooyoung menolehkan ke sumber suara —jendela.

Tampak Nickhun melambai-lambaikan tangannya —tanpa dosa— ke arah Wooyoung dari jendela kamarnya. Memang bisa dibilang, jendela kamar mereka bersebrangan. Itu cukup memudahkan koneksi mereka, sehingga tak perlu mendatangi rumah satu sama lain jika memang tidak terlalu mendesak.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Wooyoung membuka kusen jendelanya, "Apa?" tanyanya sedikit ketus —mungkin efek mengantuk.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Nickhun berbasa-basi.

"Bila saja kau tak melempari jendelaku dengan batu, mungkin aku sudah tidur, yeah!"

Nickhun lagi-lagi tersenyum tanpa dosa. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya ia sedang gembira.

"Aku merindukanmu..." ujar Nickhun pelan, mencoba merayu Wooyoung.

Wooyoung mencibir, "Omong kosong. Katakan apa yang kau mau. Cepatlah sedikit."

Mengetahui bahwa ia mendapat lampu hijau dari Wooyoung, Nickhun tersenyum penuh arti, "Victoria mengirim ucapan selamat malam padaku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hati Wooyoung mencelos. Nickhun mengganggu acara tidurnya hanya untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang tak penting —bagi Wooyoung, Victoria memang tak ada pentingnya—? Astaga. Nickhun pasti sudah gila.

"Entahlah. Oh, ayolah, bisakah kita bicarakan ini lain kali? Aku sudah kehilangan 90% nyawaku, dan kau mengajakku berbicara?" ujar Wooyoung

Nickhun merengut. Sedikit kecewa memang. Tapi apa mau dikata. Wooyoung memang sudah mengantuk. Tidak akan ada gunanya memaksa Wooyoung. Yang ada malahan semua pembicaraannya akan menjadi sia-sia. Karena Wooyoung akan tertidur di tengah-tengah ceritanya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Udong-ah!" ucap Nickhun seraya melemparkan ciuman jarak jauhnya. Wooyoung hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan kesal sebelum ia menutup jendela beserta gorden kamarnya.

Wooyoung menggigit bibirnya menahan desiran halus nan menyakitkan di dadanya.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Wooyoung-ah, Victoria memberiku bekal makan siang hari ini. Lihatlah, dia sendiri lho yang memasak!" tukas Nickhun sembari menyodorkan kotak makan siang berwarna merah.

Wooyoung melirik Nickhun dan kotak makan itu sekilas, sebelum meneruskan acara mencatatnya, "Baguslah... Itu tandanya ada kemajuan" komentar Wooyoung kemudian

Nickhun sedikit merengut. Namun Wooyoung ya memang seperti itu. Sedikit ketus, walau dengannya yang notabene teman Wooyoung sejak duduk di bangku SD sampai SMA seperti ini. Tapi ya, tak selalu Wooyoung ketus seperti ini. Adakalanya Wooyoung menjadi sosok yang 'lain'.

"Mari kita makan bersama!" ajak Nickhun

"Bukannya lebih baik kau yang memakannya? Bekal itu dibuat untukmu, bukan untuk kita berdua. Setidaknya kalau kau memakannya sendiri, Victoria pasti akan merasa lebih dihargai." Ujar Wooyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Nickhun tersenyum simpul, "Kau benar juga."

Wooyoung hanya mendengus menanggapi pernyataan Nickhun.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Pukul 4 dini hari Wooyoung sudah terbangun. Aish, ini sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Bahkan ia memaksa kakak perempuannya untuk bangun. Ish, sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah ini?

"Noona, ajari aku memasak!" seru Wooyoung pada noonanya yang terduduk di kursi dapur dengan setengah sadar.

"Ya! Kenapa harus sepagi ini? Aku masih mengantuk!"

"Kumohon noona..."

Sang noona mendengus kesal. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan membantu dongsaeng satu-satunya. Sementara Wooyoung hanya berteriak kegirangan.

Hampir satu jam berlalu. Wooyoung dan noonanya masih berkutat dengan masakan. Tak jarang terdengar omelan sang noona.

"Ya! Seharusnya kau tambahkan dulu garamnya, baru kau kocok, aish!"

"Cepat angkat, nanti keburu gosong!"

"Ya! itu belum matang. Kenapa kau angkat?"

"Yaish, kau memang tidak ada bakat memasak! Seharusnya kau potong itu seperti ini!"

Wooyoung hanya mendengus tiap kali mendengar omelan noonanya. Noonanya itu memang sangatlah cerewet. Tidak heran kalau sampai sekarang noonanya masih single.

"Ya, selesai!" pekik Wooyoung girang seraya memandangi hasil karyanya.

Sang noona hanya tersenyum tipis melihat hasil kerja keras adiknya. Ia tahu benar kalau sang adik sedang jatuh cinta. Ia pikir, ia tak akan menanyakan itu pada Wooyoung. Toh biasanya ia akan dengan sendirinya bercerita.

"Ya! Harus berterimakasih padaku!" ujar sang noona dnegan sedikit ketus

Wooyoung tersenyum manis, "Terimakasih, noona!"

"Hn. Jangan lupa, kau harus mentraktirku! Ini semua tidak gratis!"

Wooyoung tertawa riang, "Pasti!"

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Wooyoung-ah! Ayo kita makan bersama!" ajak Nickhun

"Hm!" Wooyoung mengangguk pasti seraya mengeluarkan dua kotak makan.

"Kenapa kau membawa dua kotak makan?" tanya Nickhun penasaran

"Ini untuk—"

"—Ah ya, Victoria membawakan bekal lagi untukku!" sela Nickhun, "Lihat dia perhatian sekali, bukan? Pasti sangat menyenangkan mempunyai istri sebaik dia"

"Ah, istri ya..." lirih Wooyoung

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Nickhun

Buru-buru Wooyoung mencegah, "Ah! Bukan apa-apa!"

Nickhun mengernyit heran, "Ah ya, kenapa kau membawa 2 kotak bekal?" tanya Nickhun sekali lagi.

"Er— itu untuk diriku sendiri. Tadi eomma sengaja membuatkanku dua. Kata eomma, aku harus banyak makan agar sedikit gemuk. Biar seimbang dengan pipiku katanya." Jawab Wooyoung asal.

Nickhun mengangguk mengerti, "Mari makan"

Wooyoung hanya tersenyum lirih, 'Padahal ini untukmu, totol' batinnya

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Wooyoung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika ia mendengar handphonenya berdering. Kesal sudah tak terelakkan. Yang benar saja, ia baru tidur jam 3 dini hari. Dan jam berapa ini? Oh ayolah, pukul 5 pun belum genap. Namun mendadak kantuknya hilang begitu saja ketika melihat nama "Nickhun" dalam display handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo... Wooyoung-ah" sahut suara seberang

"Hm?"

"Kau mau ikut jogging? Ini hari Sabtu, ingat? Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu liburan sebelum test minggu depan? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

Senyum terkembang di bibir Wooyoung. Nickhun ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama? Oh ayolah, mimpi apa ia barusan?

"Victoria juga ikut, lho? Bagaimana?" lanjut Nickhun dengan nada berbinar-binar

Seketika senyum di bibir Wooyoung luntur ketika Nickhun menyuarakan kata "Victoria". Oh, bisakah gadis itu tidak mengganggu kesenangannya sedikit, saja. Bisa dibilang Wooyoung benar-benar kesal tiap kali gadis itu mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Nickhun. Memang ada kalanya gadis itu tidak muncul di hadapannya langsung —Wooyoung benar-benar menghindarinya— tapi Nickhun selalu membicarakannya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Wooyoung? Kau tidak tertidur lagi, kan?" sahut Nickhun lagi

Wooyoung tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung mematikan handphonenya. Ia melemparkan handphonenya begitu saja ke kasurnya dan melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang terganggu.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Ya! berhenti berusaha menenggelamkanku!" pekik Wooyoung kala ia dan Nickhun sedang berenang di rumah Nickhun.

Nickhun hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi usahanya —menenggelamkan Wooyoung—. Ia bahkan terus mengejar Wooyoung meskipun Wooyoung mencoba menghindar.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Nickhun tatkala Wooyoung tertangkap oleh tangannya. Ia menatap mata Wooyoung dengan seksama sehingga tanpa sadar ia menghentikan tawanya. Begitu pula Wooyoung. Ia juga menatap Nickhun dengan seksama, menikmati betapa tampannya sahabatnya ini. Dadanya berdengup kencang mengingat betapa dekatnya mereka kali ini. Dengan Nickhun yang memegangi pinggang Wooyoung, mereka seperti tidak mungkin terpisahkan lagi.

"Oppa!" sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Buru-buru Nickhun melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Wooyoung —dengan salah tingkah— begitu melihat Victoria yang mennginterupsinya.

"Eh? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Victoria kemudian

"Bukan apa-apa!" sergah Nickhun cepat. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan kolam itu dan menghampiri Victoria. Tentunya meninggalkan Wooyoung pula.

"Kenapa bisa sampai sini?" tanya Nickhun seraya mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk.

"Senin besok kan kita sudah sudah mengikuti test akhir semester. Kupikir kita bisa belajar bersama mengingat aku lemah dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Jadi, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ungkap Victoria

"Oh, kalau begitu, masuklah, aku akan berganti baju sebentar" ujar Nickhun

Victoria menganggung singkat sebelum mendudukan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Wooyoung hanya melanjutkan aktivitas berenangnya tanpa memperdulikan Victoria sedikitpun.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

"Oppa, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Nickhun mengangguk singkat, "Memangnya kau mau tanya apa?"

"Wooyoung-ah"

"Hm?" Nickhun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada hubungan apa Wooyoung denganmu?" tanya Victoria kemudian

Nickhun sempat terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab. Entah mengapa, ia bingung, "Wooyoung hanya sahabatku. Yah, aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adik kandungku sendiri."

Victoria tersenyum manis, "Oh, kupikir kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus. Er.. seperti kekasih misalnya?"

Nickhun tertawa singkat, "Aku 100% normal. Aku bukan gay, kau tahu?"

Lagi-lagi Victoria tersenyum manis, "Syukurlah..."

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau menyukaiku?"

Mendadak wajah Victoria bersemu merah, ia tersenyum canggung, "Err... Bolehkah?"

"Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula aku juga menyukaimu!" jawab Nickhun seraya tersenyum simpul

"Benarkah?" tanya Victoria tak percaya, "Ehm, mungkinkah sekarang ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"

"Kenapa mungkin? Bukankah sekarang kita memang sepasang kekasih?" goda Nickhun

BYUUR!

Spontan Nickhun dan Victoria menoleh dan datang ke sumber suara —kolam renang—. Mereka berdua mendapati Wooyoung yang tengah bermain air. Bukan hal yang aneh. Namun yang aneh adalah...

"Kenapa kau berenang menggunakan handuk?" tanya Nickhun

Wooyoung tersenyum canggung, "Ah, entahlah. Rasanya asyik sekali berenang dengan handuk begini.." jawab Wooyoung seraya memainkan handuk di tubuhnya.

Nickhun tertawa, "Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Wooyoung terduduk lesu di pinggiran kasurnya. Kalau ingat kejadian barusan, rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia merutuki ketololannya. Kenapa ia bisa terpeleset ke kolam renang? Itu membuat Nickhun menertawakannya. Dan jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sedikit sakit hati. Oh ralat, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat.

Wooyoung barusan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Nickhun dengan Victoria. Ia mendengar semua. Tentang ia sebagai adik Nickhun, tentang Nickhun yang bukan gay, dan akhirnya tentang Nickhun dan Victoria yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sempat menangis tadi. Ck! Ia merasa dirinya sangat tolol. Dan tololnya lagi, —mungkin karena shock— ia malah melangkah mundur sehingga ia jatuh terpeleset. Bahkah kakinya pun terluka oleh pinggiran kolam renang ini.

"Huh, Nickhun kan straight. Dia bukan gay. Seharusnya kau tak pernah menyukainya, Jang Wooyoung! Kau ini tolol sekali!" ucap Wooyoung pada pantulan dirinya di cermin, "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Victoria, memang kau ini tak ada apa-apanya. Memasakpun tak pandai, bagaimana mau menjadi kekasih Nickhun? Victoria itu kan gadis idamannya. Huh, seharusnya kau tahu dari dulu!"

Wooyoung kembali mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur. Matanya tiba-tiba teralih ke brosur yang ia tempel di dinding sejak 2 tahun lalu...

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Test akhir semester terjalani. Nickhun sempat uring-uringan karena Wooyoung menghiraukannya. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya mereka akan belajar bersama. Tapi ini tidak. Bahkan panggilannya pun sama sekali tidak direspon. Mau bertemu disekolah pun sulitnya bukan main karena ruangan test mereka yang berbeda. Bel istirahat, Wooyoung menghilang. Bel pulang, Wooyoung pun langsung pulang. Bahkan sampai free day seperti ini —hari saat selesai test akhir semester— Wooyoung tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Nickhun mendatangi rumahnya pun percuma. Pelayan Wooyoung hanya berkata Wooyoung pergi dari tadi pagi dan ia tak tahu kemana, atau Wooyoung mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tak mau diganggu.

Rasanya Nickhun sudah putus asa.

Hari pengumuman rangking dan penerimaan rapor tiba sudah. Buru-buru Nickhun melihat rangkingnya yang tertera di layar TV di kelasnya. Rangking 11.

"Yes!" setidaknya ada peningkatan dari semester lalu —rangkin 17—. Ia penasaran dengan rangking Wooyoung karena pengumuman rangkingnya diurutkan dari belakang. Dari 200 ke 1. Biasanya, Wooyoung akan menduduki peringkat 5 besar.

"Jang Wooyoung — 1?" gumam Nickhun

"Menyenangkan ya?" ujar seseorang di samping Nickhun. Seketika itu Nickhun menoleh,

"Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung —orang di samping Nickhun— hanya tersenyum manis, "Akhirnya aku bisa menyaingi Haneul. Menyenangkan sekali."

Nickhun terpaku tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Wooyoung, "Selama ini kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu!"

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana. Aku hanya belajar lebih keras. Jadi aku tidak mau diganggu terlebih dahulu." Jawab Wooyoung masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi kau membuatku khawatir. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini sangat merindukanmu!"

"Oh iya hyung, aku diterima di sekolah musik Amerika. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk itu. Kau tahu, kan, itu sekolah impianku sejak kita SMP."

"Jadi selama ini kau menghilang untuk itu?" tanya Nickhun tak percaya

Wooyoung mengangguk, "Bagaimana? Aku senang sekali bisa diterima di sana."

"Jadi kau berniat meninggalkanku, begitu?" bentak Nickhun

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mengejar impianku selama ini." Wooyoung tetap menampakkan senyumnya —palsu—, "1 jam lagi pesawatku akan take off. Aku hanya mampir ke sekolah sebentar untuk berpamitan dengan seongsaengnim."

Nickhun masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa menyahut sama sekali.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu," ujar Wooyoung seraya menyerahkan box kepada Nickhun, "Jangan membukanya di sini. Nanti saja kalau sudah sampai rumah, okay?"

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Nickhun, "Bagaimana kalau nanti aku kesepian?"

Wooyoung tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan kesepian. Bukankah Victoria itu kekasihmu?"

Nickhun tak menyahut sama sekali. Ia terpekur mendengar perkataan Wooyoung.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa!" Wooyung memeluk Nickhun sekilas sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

_Even though I tell it not to go, even though I tell it to stop_

_My heart keeps going towards you_

_It doesn't wear out, it doesn't decrease_

_Why is my love like this?_

_One by one, I count and count the memories_

_My heart can't rest for even a moment_

_It'll just become baggage that become hard to control_

_Why can't I even throw them away?_

_Really, my heart must have done something somehow_

_I must have become a fool that's blind from love_

_Just one place, everyday one place_

_Looking at the sad light that's you_

_Even the tear glands must be broken, my tears won't stop_

_I love only you, only you_

_Can't you just tell me?_

Hanya itu yang tertulis pada secarik kertas di dalam box yang Wooyoung berikan, bersama dengan ratusan potret dirinya yang Wooyoung ambil secara diam-diam. Kini ia tahu, Wooyoung mencintainya. Ah, tololnya ia, kenapa baru tahu sekarang? Saat Wooyoung sudah pergi seperti ini? Hatinya seperti tersayat manakala ia menyadari, kalau ia pun memiliki rasa yang aneh terhadap Wooyoung. Entah itu hanya terbawa suasana, atau ia benar-benar mencintai sahabatnya itu? Ia semakin merasa tolol saat ingat ia mengatakan kalau ia straight padahal ia tahu kalau Wooyoung mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Victoria. Ya, dia tahu Wooyoung menguping pembicaraannya tempo lalu. Ia tahu alasan Wooyoung berenang dengan handuk. Ia tahu, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kenapa jadinya begini? Ia sangat menyesal.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

1 tahun kemudian

Wooyoung menyeret kopernya. Matanya mengedar ke berbagai penjuru. Aish, kenapa kakaknya tidak menjemputnya? Ck! Seharusnya, noonanya itu menjemputnya. Saat Wooyoung benar-benar merasa kalau ia harus naik Taxi, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Merindukanku?"

Wooyoung terkejut, dan membalikkan badannya, "Nickhun?"

"Sureprise!" pekik Nickhun

"Hahaah! Apanya yang sureprise? Ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan!" ejek Wooyoung

"Hey! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena kau mau menjemputmu. Kalau tidak, kau mungkin akan naik taxi."

"Yeah, barusan aku memang berniat untuk naik Taxi sebelum kau memelukku seperti itu."

Nickhun mencubit pipi Wooyoung dengan gemas, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

Wooyoung mencibir, "Bilang saja selama ini kau kesusahan mencari contekan? Benar, kan?"

"Itu salah satunya! Hehehe" tukas Nickhun

"Dasar!"

"Ayo pulang!" Nickhun menarik pergelangan tangan Wooyoung. Tapi Wooyoung tidak beranjak sedikitpun, "Kenapa?"

"Kau tak risih padaku?"

Nickhun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu..." Wooyoung menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Nickhun sama sekali.

Nickhun meraih dagu Wooyoung, "Untuk apa risih kalau aku pun menyukaimu?"

"Kau—"

"Saranghae Jang Wooyoung!" ucap Nickhun

"Tapi—"

"Kau kekasihku sekarang. Victoria hanya masa lalu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk selamanya."

Wooyoung tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Nickhun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Nickhun.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Nickhun yang sontak membuat Wooyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng keras.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Oh ayolah, sedikit saja..."

"Tidak boleh!"

Bukan Nickhun namanya kalau tidak nekat. Ia menarik Wooyoung cepat dan memerangkap Wooyoung dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Wooyoung sempat berontak. Oh, ia malu bukan main, mengingat ini adalah bandara. Tapi akhirnya ia hanyut juga dalam ciuman Nickhun yang manis itu.

"Kau sangat manis, Jang Wooyoung..." ucap Nickhun setelah melepaskan tautannya.

"Ya! Kau ini! Kenapa menciumku di tempat umum seperti ini?" omel Wooyoung

"Hahaha! Ini Menyenangkan!" tukas Nickhun, "Mari melakukannya lagi"

"Tidaaaaakkk!"

~,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:!08*80!:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,~

FIN

~':':':':':':':':':!08*80!':':':':':':':':':~

Yeah, bagaimana? Mind to review?


End file.
